Another Simple Sunny Saturday Morning In May
by Terra Rain
Summary: A short story about a regular morning routine in the Scout&Gboy's household. Tends to get a little fluffy and humor abounds.


This is another story I wrote just for fun. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Morning Rei!" Minako fairly skipped into the room, eyes shining and eyes bright with hidden laughter.

"Well! You're in a good mood! Who'd you sleep with last night?" Rei teased. Minako let out an exasperated sigh and flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Nobody! Can't I just be in a good mood for once?"

"You're always in a good mood, but this morning you're practically glowing."

"Just exceptionally happy I guess." And that was all Minako would say. Shrugging, Rei went back to beating the pancake batter.

Suddenly in a burst of confusion, three boys came bursting into the kitchen, causing Minako to jump in surprise, knocking over a jar of spoons and tipping a chair over precariously. Nobody seemed to notice. Quatre gave them both a huge smile before sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. Duo ran up and hugged Minako before noticing Rei and her pancake batter.

"Rei! I love you! You are the bomb!" He hugged her and she shooed him out of the kitchen laughing. Trowa came up and gave her a small nod, sitting down next to Quatre. Minako, now back from her escapade with the kitchen silverware, promptly sat herself down on Trowa's lap, who merely put an arm around her waist and went on drinking his coffee.

"Mako! Make sure you remember not to put-" Ami entered the kitchen and blinked. "Where's Makoto?"

"She's still-" Rei began, only to be interrupted.

"Upstairs sleeping." Rei turned to look at Minako who blushed. "She came home late and she has the room right next to ours." Rei just rolled her eyes and smiled at Ami who hide a smile of her own. Snagging a cup of coffee, Ami joined Quatre at the table, kissing his cheek before sitting down.

"Anybody know where Heero is?" Ami asked, sipping her coffee slowly. "Normally he's up by now, but his computer isn't out in the living room." Everyone exchanged glances.

"He's probably still sleeping," Rei answered, voicing everyone's first answer. But Minako was shaking her head. "It's not like him. Hey! Duo!" The braided fiend popped his head into the kitchen and blinked. "Hai? Somebody called?"

"Go check on Heero and see if he's alive."

"Yes'm! Right away!" With a mock salute, he nearly bowled over Wufei, who was just coming into the kitchen.

"That little-I'm going to chop that braid off one of these days!" Wufei growled and stalked over to the table. Rei smirked at her fiancé, "Too early in the morning for that. Besides, he's gone to check on Heero, who seems to be sleeping in today." Wufei glanced around the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at Ami, who spluttered back at him.

"Believe me! I don't know anything about it! My brother is just too weird for even me to understand sometimes." A large crash was suddenly heard upstairs, followed by various cursing.

"Found him!"

"Omae o korosu!"

"Sheesh! Lighten up a little - AHH! Don't point that thing at me! I surrender! Help!" Duo came barging into the kitchen with Heero hot on his tail.

"Heero!" Heero turned, pointing his gun at Rei. She merely looked at him calmly and sternly. "What have I told you about having guns in my kitchen? Especially in the morning before I'm properly awake?" The gun disappeared but Heero continued to glare at Duo who cowered behind Rei.  
Turning on his heels, Heero left the kitchen, brushing against Trowa as he left. Makoto entered the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I take it somebody tried to kill Duo again?" Nodding, Duo bounced over to Makoto. "It was awful! Heero pointed his gun at me again and chased me down the stairs!" Laughing, Makoto hugged her husband, kissing him soundly. "And since when has Heero not pointed a gun at you?" Blinking, Duo stopped to ponder it. "Well never I guess..." Everyone smiled as Makoto whapped her husband on the head and gave him another kiss before moving to get a cup of coffee.

She halted next to Rei and gave an exasperated sigh followed by a warm smile. "Rei, I don't know whether to kill or thank you for making breakfast."

"It was my pleasure." Mako shook her head and sat down, soon finding herself in the same position as her brother as Duo wiggled his way onto her lap.

"Trowa, is this a genetic thing or is it just me?" she asked, gesturing to her husband sitting in her lap. Trowa said nothing but his eyes glittered and twinkled with amusement. "Thought so; it's genetic." Mako mumbled into her coffee.

"So what's the game plan for today? Shopping? Movie?" Ami asked as she rinsed her cup out in the sink.

"Hmmm, how about a movie? That sounds like fun." Duo replied, stealing Makoto's coffee and taking a swig.

"Shopping!" Minako exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Movie!" Duo retorted as Makoto stole her coffee back and frowned at the lack of contents within.

"Shopping!" Minako argued, turning to glare at Duo.

"Movie!" Duo yelled, almost falling off Makoto's lap.

"Both!" Minako yelled back.

"Deal!" Duo said happily and tried to steal Makoto's coffee again. Rei rolled her eyes as Heero re-entered, properly dressed this time.

"You guys going to a movie or shopping today?" He asked as he lurched toward the coffee.

"Both!" Duo replied cheerfully.

"God spare us all." Wufei muttered as Minako giggled and Rei hid a smile. Wufei was never very receptive first thing in the morning. Come to think of it, he was never very receptive at all.

"So...what movie do we want to see?" Thus, a simple question began a very long three minute debate between Duo and Minako resulting in the kitchen almost being blown up.

"You guys decided what you're seeing?" Rei asked as she slammed the refrigerator door shut. Quatre jumped slightly and Rei would probably have given him a sheepish smile if not for glaring at the overly-excitable family sitting at her kitchen table.

"Yep!" Duo chirped happily as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Good. When does it start?" Rei growled.

"Um...ten? Ten-thirty." Duo said as Minako nodded conformation. Rei glanced at the clock.

"It's ten-ten."

"NO WAY!"

"We gotta leave now! Bye guys!" The two bolted out the door, dragging Trowa and Makoto behind them.

"Don't forget we have to meet Relena for dinner at six!"

"We won't!" There was an audible SLAM! of a car door and yelling, then, quiet. Rei sighed and turned back to the remaining people.

"I'm going! I'm going! Heero and I have a meeting at eleven. We'll be out of your hair in no time – promise." Ami smiled at Rei and kissed Quatre  
before moving off to go change. Quatre sighed deeply.

"You two never really had a honeymoon, did you?" Quatre shook his head and examined his coffee cup.

"Nope. We were both too busy." Rei nodded sympathetically. She glanced at Wufei who was looking rather thoughtful. She suddenly wondered if he had something more planned for their honeymoon. A sudden blush stained her cheeks.

"Rei? What are you thinking about?" Quatre asked slyly.

"Probably Wufei." Heero supplied. Rei glanced at said fiancée and blushed harder.

"I am not! Heero! Didn't you say you had a meeting?" Taking the hint, Heero went to find Ami. Quatre got up regretfully.

"I guess I have to go too. I'm having lunch with Setsuna about her new company. Better get ready too." Suddenly the kitchen was very empty all of a sudden. Rei turned to look at Wufei only to find him standing next to her. He leaned over and embraced her silently, burying his face in her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"So what do you say we take to the bedroom and lock the door as soon as all the bakas are gone?"

"Never heard a better suggestion." Rei replied as she claimed his mouth in a kiss.

It was just another simple sunny Saturday morning in May.


End file.
